Julian Jacos
Julian Jacos is the last member of House Jacos and the only known singer alive. He is Cal's uncle and former Queen Coriane Jacos' brother. Biography Early life and Coriane's death Julian grew up with Sara Skonos and his sister Coriane. When his sister was killed, Julian grew to hate Tiberias for not being able to save her and for marrying Elara Merandus, and Elara for punishing Sara by cutting her tongue out. Eventually, he also bore hatred for Maven for being Elara's son. Meeting Mare Many years after Coriane's death, Julian encounters Mare Barrow, a Red with abilities disguised as a Silver. He was given Mare to be her teacher. Instead of teaching her lessons, Julian trained her to control her special powers. But when Julian was studying her powers, he saw that she did not control electricity, she created it, something no Silver could do. Julian produced a list of Reds like her, newbloods, and gave it to her. Mare eventually told Maven about this, who was actually plotting against her and used the list. After a failed attempt to break out the Scarlet Guard prisoners, Julian and Sara escaped, while Mare Barrow and Cal, his nephew, were subjected to execution, but escaped. In King's Cage, when Julian and Sara are in the Scarlet Guard, Sara finds a healer to give her a tongue. After so many years of suffering the pain of being mute, to the joy of Julian, she was finally able to speak again. Personality Julian is curious, kind and wise. His placid demeanour often leads Mare to forget that he is an intelligent scholar and scientist. He is an outcast among the Silver Elite, lamenting that his only friends are his books. Julian is passionate for what he thinks is right, a trait that mirrors Cal's. He also hates how Reds are viewed as inferior to Silvers, and thinks how Reds are treated is wrong to the 'deepest levels of humanity.' Physical description Julian has pale, brown eyes and thinning chesnut hair. He often wears the same set of faded and stained yellow robes which, according to Mare, make him look like a 'human piece of parchment.' Relationships Note: this section is currently under construction. Mare Barrow Julian was Mare's mentor and guardian while at Summerton. During their first meeting, to Mare's horror, Julian reveals that he knows of her true identity as a Red, but reassures Mare that he will keep her secret. Mare comes to like Julian when she realises that he is not like the other Silver Elite, and despises the unfair treatment of Reds as much as she does. During Mare's daily lessons with him, Julian helps Mare to get a handle of her newfound powers. He is fascinated when he discovers that, unlike Silvers, Mare can create electricity rather than just manipulate it. Julian becomes a wise guardian and friend to Mare, giving her advice to help her survive in the treacherous Silver court. He even gives Mare a wise warning that her betrothed, Maven, may not be who he appears to be, but Mare originally dismisses it as ridiculous. After the Scarlet Guard launch an attack during the Parting Ball and her friends are captured, Mare begs Julian to help her free them. Julian uses his abilities to free Mare's friends, even though he knows that doing so may put him in grave danger. Sara Skonos Category:Characters Category:Queen Song characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:Silver Category:Jacos